


Office

by CharityMercy



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: CEO Kim wants to speak with you, privatelyY'all this is my first ever VAV fic. i am stoked.





	Office

“ I would like to see you in my office, R/N”, Your Boss commanded as he strode confidently past your desk. Your heart pounded, as you scrambled up to follow him. You felt a blush rising to your cheeks. To say your boss is hot, is a gross understatement, he was stunning, tall and slip with fine features and full lips. Lately, he had been fond of wearing blue-grey contacts, that were further accented by his jet black hair. 

You pause briefly at the door, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm yourself before stepping into his office. He was leaning against the front of his desk when you came in. “Can you close the door please?” he asked, quietly. You close it as quietly as you can, taking another breath before you turn to face him. He gestures to a chair directly in front of him, “Please sit” he smiles. “Were you not pleased with my last report? I can redo it if you need me too” you stutter, racking your brain for any reason he would need to meet with you. He chuckles, the sounds is deep and throaty, “No need for that, I’ve caught you looking at me when you think I’m not looking, and, forgive me for being forward, but you are quite sexy, and if I am reading you correctly, you feel the same?” he meets your eyes, a sly smiling playing on his plush lips. You nod, stunned into silence by his bluntness momentarily, “You aren’t wrong, but someone would have to be blind to not see how hot you are” you blurt out, a flush instantly taking over your cheeks and ears. 

He beckons you with 2 fingers, “Come here and kiss me” he asks. You barely have time to question if this was actually happening before you, before you step towards him, his long arm snaking around your waist, as your lips meet. You slide your fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss as you press your body against his. Your tongue slides into his mouth, as his hand runs down your back to grab your ass, pressing you into his hard cock. You subtly roll your hips against him, eliciting a soft moan from him. His free hand flies to his shirt, thin fingers working at the buttons, you help him, then push his shirt off his shoulders, before you both work on your blouse. 

Once you’ve both wriggled out of your shirts and are pressed, bare skin to the silky fabric of your bra, he slides back so he can sit on the desk. You don’t waste any time, and climb into his lap, hiking your skirt up to your hips. He plants his hand back on your ass, kneading it, and guiding you to grind against him. You nip his lower lip as his free hand moves up your back, deftly unclasping your bra. He breaks the kiss to admire you as he removes it, flinging it to the side, and enveloping one breast in his large hand. You take the chance to drink him in, his pale smooth skin was tinted slightly pink on his cheeks, chest and ears, his muscles were as well defined as you had imagined them to be, his hair was slightly messy and his eyes were hooded, devouring you. His head dipped to take a rosy bud between his lips, as his hand mirrored the actions on the other side. His lips moved up your chest, your neck and back to your lips but you wanted more.

Your hand slid down his body, feeling the rippling muscles before stroking him through his pants. His moan was nearly a growl, when you undid his pants and slipped your hand inside. You were not shocked to find that he wore nothing underneath. You stroked him, a few times as your kissed down his body, his breath hitching when you nibbled on his neck, and when your tongue flicked over a nipple.Then you carefully sliding off the desk and settling between his legs, tugging his plants further down. You took just his head in your mouth, swirling your tongue over it as your hand moved up and down his shaft. You look up at him as you took in more, then moved your hand back up in time with your mouth.He watched you like a hawk, gently stroking your hair until you broke eye contact. You move your hand, taking him completely into your mouth. You take a few deep breaths as he hits the back of your throat. 

“Shit”, he groans, his free hand gripping the edge of the desk. His knuckles are white from the force of his grip as you hum around him. His other hand slowly carded through your hair. You pick up the pace, your tongue flicking over his head and one of your hands slowly rubbing up and down his inner thigh. You glance back up at him, his eyes are closed and his lips are parted. His breaths are slightly uneven, and you gently rake your nails over his thigh and hum around him again. You are met by a breathy moan and his thighs tense. You rub your hands up his thighs, then graze his balls with your nails. He sucks in a breath through his teeth, fingers tightening around your hair. He gently guides your head, with just one hands, his fingers tangled in your hair. You inhale deeply when he hits that back of your throat, trying to supress your gag reflex.

“Fuck, I’m sorry”, he exclaims, hand instantly flying off of you. You let him slide from your lips, “It’s ok, baby. I like that” you purr, grabbing his hand, and planting a kiss on his palm before setting it on your head. You smile sweetly, as he strokes your hair, making intense eye contact. You maintain it as you slowly wrap your lips around his head again, tongue swirling over him, before you take as much of him into your mouth as you can. You pause when he hits the back of your throat, then your cheeks hollow as you move back up. He curses under his breath, tightening his grip on your hair and guiding you at a quicker pace. You moan against him, and slide your hand up his thigh, then rest it on his hip. He moans, too loudly, as his hips jerk forward roughly. Your heart pounds in your chest, with fear that someone would hear him. You steal another glance, he is too fucked out to care about being caught. At some point, tipped his head back slightly and closed his eyes. His chest is heaving in laboured breaths, his skin is pink and he has a sheen of sweat covering him. 

You concentrate more on the task at hand, your vigor renewed just by the sight of him. You speed up, not letting him set the pace so slowly anymore. Your nails bite into the skin of his hip, as your other hand stroked his balls, before wrapping around the base of his throbbing member. He lets out a shaky breath as your tongue whirls over his head again with each movement. You make an obscene slurping noise, by accident but it has him moaning and his thighs tensing. Saliva oozes from your lips, sliding down his shaft and over your knuckles, still stroking the base in time with your mouth. His cock twitches, you can feel how close he is, so you moan, sending a wave of vibrations through him.  
“Oh, fuck, I’m…” he trails off, shooting white hot ropes of cum down your throat. You moan again, riding out the waves of his orgasm and swallowing every bit of it. You lean back on your heels, breathing deeply, and wiping your mouth lewdly, with the back of you hand. He leans back on his elbows, panting, while you just admire him. He catches his breath, then pulls his pants back on. 

“Come here, darlin’” he growls, beaconing you towards him. You are all too eager, and he tugs you against him again. His lips carpure yours in a kiss so distracting, you barely notice that he’s turned the pair of you around and is pushing you into the desk. He lifts you up, placing you on its edge, before his lips move down your neck. He is sloppy, and impatient, but not at all rough. He leaves a trail of wet kisses and small kisses down your body. You mewl and arch into every touch. He crouches between your thighs, shoving your skirt up around your hips. He places a few quick kisses on your inner thighs, before pulling down your panties. His finger graze back up your thighs, then he presses one into your slick entrance.

“Mmm, so wet” he purrs, barely audible. His nose brushes against you as he kisses your outer lips. You barely hold back a gasp as he nuzzles past them, his plump lips encircling your clit. Your arch into him, your fingers finding his hair as his finger gains speed. You stifle a moan as he adds another finger. His tongue flicks quickly over your clit, you roll your hips against him in response. He eagerly repeats his action, earning him a moan. His free hand moves up to grip your hip, as his tongue flicks a few more times quickly, then he sucks harshly. You bite your lip to hold back another moan. You feel him smirk against you and his fingers curl, hitting in just the right spot. 

Your fingers tighten in his hair, as you try not to arch off the desk. You feel him moan, the sound vibrating through you. The grip he has on your hip is going to leave a bruise, and that adds fuel to your fire. You glance down, catching his heated gaze over the crest of your pelvic bone. His eyes are molten and gazing directly into yours, the sight nearly pushes you over the edge. You moan, and tilt your head back, closing your eyes to focus on the sensation between your thighs. His fingers speed up again, as his tongue goes back to flicking rapidly over your sensitive bud. Your muscles tense in anticipation of release, his short nails dig into the soft skin of your hip. You bite your lip, to stifle the moan as you come undone, thighs quaking and muscles tensing around his slim fingers. You let out a shaky breath as he pulls away and stands up, licking his fingers with a smirk.

“Well, that didn’t go as expected” he teased, raising an eyebrow as his eyes trail over your body. You compose yourself, and slowly, and get dressed, getting as cleaned up as you can, so your coworkers won’t assume anything. You hold out your hand, “Panties.” you demand. He grins, “No way, these are” he pulls the tiny lace garment out of his pocket and inspects them ”… well soaked for one, and I’m keeping them” he shoves them back in his pocket. You roll your eyes playfully, “That's… well, fine, a momento then. Part two tonight?” you ask. “Yes,” he smiles brightly, “I will pick you up at eight.” he states.   
He pulls you in for a kiss, then smooths down your hair. He looks you over, then uses his thumb to gently clear a smudge of makeup from near your eye. “There, perfect.” he whispers, before planting a kiss on your forehead. You blush, then reach up, fixing his hair, then smile at him. “Much less disheveled” you beam. He laughs, the sound is deep and rich. You exchange numbers, and you text him your address, then wink at him and walk back to your desk as if you’ve just had a completely normal conversation. 

You mind was swimming with a million thoughts for the rest of the day. It was difficult to concentrate on your work and waiting until you get to go home was nearly excruciating. When 5’o’clock rolled around, you raced out of the office, probably the fastest you had ever left. You got home in record time, and showered immediately. You spent the rest of your evening fussing over your hair and makeup until around 7:50. You chose a form fitting dark burgundy dress that made you feel confident and sexy with fairly high heels. You checked your phone anxiously, and tried to distract yourself by scrolling mindlessly through social media. You nearly jump out of your skin when he knocks on your door, barely stifling a surprised yelp. You took three long deep breaths to calm yourself before you open the door.

Hosung looks delectable, and you are really thankful that you took a moment to compose yourself, or else your heart rate would be through the roof. “Wow” he whispers, breathlessly, as his eyes sweep up and down your frame. “You look, stunning” he tells you, his voice is soft and deep. You command yourself to stand straighter and not shrink away from his compliment, nor his hungry gaze. “Thank you,” You beam, “You look incredible too” He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck, “Thanks” he clears his throat, “Shall we?” he asks, holding his arm out to you. You smile, giving a curt nod, then locking your door and hooking your hand around his forearm. 

You chat, idly, in the car, about hobbies, about favorite movies and shows, about anything really. You could barely concentrate, because one of his large hands was covering your bare thigh, just above your knee. Despite your distractedness, there is scarcely an awkward silence, and conversation feels natural and pleasant. In your mind, countless scenarios played out of how this night could end, but you somehow remained calm at least on the outside. 

The restaurant was a mid-range one, with a nice atmosphere, and thankfully you did not feel over or worse, under dressed. You continued to chat idly through dinner, and discover that you both share a taste for music. His eyes light up when you discuss favorite groups and songs. His hand rests occasionally on your knee, and sometimes his long fingers brush against your hand, making your heart skip a beat. You try to make him laugh and drink in the rich melodic sound.he paid the check before you could even offer, and you pout at him playfully. His eyes dart to your lips, then he leans in for a kiss. His full lips gently brush yours at first, then more passionately. 

“Let’s get out of here, hm?” you ask, a little breathless. He just nods in return and the pair of you rush out, as composed as you can manage. He kisses you again, when you get to the car, his fingers twining into your hair as he pushes you against the col metal. You tug him closer, his body is warm against the chilled air. He breaks the kiss, “My place?” he asks gruffly, nearly against your lips. You nod curtly, and both of you clamber in the car. You place a hand on his thigh, feeling the muscles tense. You slowly brush your hand up a bit then back down, making a lazy path back and forth on his leg. He smirks, placing his hand just above your knee, and slowly edging under your skirt. By the time you reach his home, your skirt is pushed nearly up to your hips, his hand smoothing over your sensitive skin. You’re palming his thick member through his pants. “Come on” he growls. You can’t even trust yourself to respond.

Both of you crash through his door, lips meeting as the door closes. He kicks off his shoes at the door, so you follow suit. He takes your hand, leading you to his bedroom, all of his linens are black, but you don’t really notice much else. He kisses you again, unzipping your dress as your fingers work on his shirt buttons. He briefly breaks the kiss to pull you into his bed. Your hands smother over his sculpted chest, as he trails kisses down your neck and jaw. You mewl, arching into him, giving him the opportunity to slip one hand under you and unclasp your bra, you help him to remove it, and fling it away. His large hands envelope you breasts, he nips the skin just under your collarbone, and your fingers lace through his hair. You tug his locks so you can kiss him again, his tongue slips easily into your mouth. He kneads your breast with one hand while the other slides down your body. You moan into the kiss as his lithe fingers slip into your panties. 

You stroke him over his boxers, before mumbling, “take these off” he smirks, and helps you remove them, before you wriggle out of your own underwear. You wrap your fingers around his cock, stroking slowly. “Mmmm, that feels so good, baby” he groans as your thumb flicks over his head, already slick with pre-cum. You blush at the praise, as he plunges one long, slim finger into you. You moan, he nibbles your neck, and nips your ear. Your strokes speed up and he adds another finger, curling it in the same way that made your come undone earlier that day. He reaches over you and grabs a condom from the bedside table, and quickly rolls it over his length. 

“Are you ready?” he asks, his voice thick with lust. “Gods yes,” you purr in response. He slowly slides into you, bottoming out in one slow, even motion. You toy with the hair at the back of his head as you pull him towards you for a kiss. Your tongue pushes into his mouth, dancing with his, as his hips slowly thrust into you. Your moan gets swallowed up by his kiss. You wrap your leg around his hip, pushing him deeper into you. He groans, your nails rake against his scalp. He is slowly, steadily speeding up, as your hips start moving to meet his thrusts. You moan again, breaking the kiss fully. His lips trail sloppily down your neck. He snaps into you, hard, eliciting a surprised gasp from you.

“Sorry, are you ok?” he breaths. “Fuck yes, that feels so good” you rasp. He moans, his hips slamming into you at a fevered pace, your nails bite into his shoulder. He gently bites your shoulder, you arch into him the new angle driving him to reach the perfect spot. Your muscles tense in anticipation of release, he seems to read your body. He hits at exactly the same spot in quick repetition, until you come undone. Your pussy quakes around him and your hips studder to a stop. 

“I’m so close, can you take a little more?” he growls, “Yes, cum for me, baby” you whine and he continues his assault. His breathing is labored and in just a few more sloppy thrusts he lets out a broken moan. His hips slow for just a moment and then stop completely. He rests his head on the bed, beside yours, panting heavily. You stay like that for a few moments, basking in glow until he is breathing more evenly. 

“I’ll be right back”he kisses you on the forehead, then leaves, returning a moment later, and handing you a bottle of water. “Thanks” you grin. He hums in response, taking a few big gulps of water, then climbing into bed with you. He lays on his side, gently pushing a few sweaty strands of hair off of your forehead. You smile, doing the same for him and admiring him. He wraps his arms around you and tugs you to his chest in a nearly crushing embrace. You giggle when he rests his chin on the top of your head, a little shocked by how cute this is. You take a deep breath, “He still smells nice” you think, nuzzling into his chest. His large hands stroke your back with soft, soothing motions. Your last thought before you drift yo sleep is about how comforting and nice it is to lay like this.


End file.
